Astonishing Disappearances
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: The Doctor's companions all around the world are going missing. UNIT are gathering up the three most useful companions to help them before whatever is happening gets them aswell. ('Crossover' with Torchwood aswell)
1. The Next One

Tegan Jovanka was sitting outside an auditorium in Brisbane, Australia. She was holding what was probably her hundredth Aboriginal Rights seminar over her years of life. She was standing outside the doors, handing out leaflets to each person that walked in. She would thank them for taking an interest in her campaign and then hand them a leaflet as they continued onwards inside. She turned to look inside the auditorium, all but a select few seats, were taken. The auditorium was almost full. This was her biggest crowd yet. She was so happy that so many people felt the same way she did about Aboriginal Rights. Just then, she heard footsteps approach her, she got ready to hand whoever it was a flyer.

"Hi, thanks for taking an interest in-" She began but as she turned around, the person who had approached her looked nothing like any human she'd seen before. And she thought she'd seen the end of things like this. Just then, the person, or whatever it was, reached for her and she gave a loud scream.

On 13 Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane Smith was up in her attic with her neighbours, children Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra. Her adoptive daughter, Sky, had gone off for a few days to visit Luke, Sarah Jane's adoptive genetically engineered alien son at his university.

"Very intriguing," Sarah Jane stated, looking at the small red stone-like object in her hand, "Where did you say you found it?"

"At the park," Clyde replied, "We were just hanging out, talking about what Sky and Luke would be getting up to when Rani noticed a glow in the tanbark"

"So, like any normal girl who knows about aliens, I got down on all fours and dug that thing up," Rani finished the sentence, "Any idea what it could be, Sarah Jane?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before," Sarah Jane replied, then turning to her brick wall, "Mister Smith, I need you"

At those words, Sarah Jane's wall opened wide to reveal a large computer in the wall.

"How can I be of help, Sarah Jane?" Mr. Smith, the computer, asked.

"Clyde and Rani found this odd glowing stone down at the park," Sarah Jane told the computer as she walked towards it, "I need you to analyse it"

"That can be done" Mr. Smith answered.

Just as Sarah Jane was about to place the stone on Mr. Smith's analysing table, her robot dog, K9 came rolling into the attic.

"Mistress! Mistress!" K9 was calling.

"What is it, K9?!" Sarah Jane asked the dog in a huff, stone still in hand, as Rani and Clyde turned to him aswell.

"My sensors are detecting there are several military vehicles approaching the house" K9 stated.

"Military?" Sarah Jane asked no one in particular, then turning back to Mr. Smith, "Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith did a quick scan of the local area, then finally spoke up.

"My scan indicates they are UNIT cars, and they are pulling up to the house as we speak" Mr. Smith stated.

"UNIT?!" Sarah Jane asked, aghast.

She put the stone down on a table to the side and rushed downstairs, followed by Clyde and Rani.

As the three got outside, they noticed three UNIT cars had pulled up alongside the driveway. Several soldiers were stationed just on the street. Sarah Jane stopped them before they got any further,

"I don't know if you got the memo from last time, but I don't want soldiers on my property," she said in a strict tone, then looking at the one who looked in charge the most, "Now what are you doing here?"

"Sarah Jane?" came a familiar female's voice from behind the three soldiers she was staring at.

Sarah Jane looked behind them as a thin dark woman stepped out from behind the soldiers.

"Martha..," Sarah Jane said, "I thought you went freelance, what are you doing with this lot?"

"I still assist UNIT when I can, they thought it would be better for me to aid in this..," Martha looked at the soldiers, "Can we talk inside?"

"You can," Sarah Jane said, "But they stay out here. Off the property"

Martha turned to the soldiers and gave them a nod, and followed Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani into Sarah Jane's living room. When they were finally sitting down, Martha told them what was going on.

"This is going to be hard to take in," she said, "but people who have travelled with The Doctor are going missing all over the world"

Sarah Jane gave a gasp, "You're joking"

"I wish I was," Martha said, "That's why UNIT called me in to assist them"

"Because you've travelled with him" Sarah Jane said.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here" Rani said.

"And what it's got to do with Sarah Jane!" Clyde said.

"It hasn't just been a few companions disappearing, it's a whole bunch" Martha said, "UNIT are concerned"

"You-You think I'm next?" Sarah Jane asked, finally realising what Martha was saying.

"Any of us could be," Martha replied, "UNIT want to take precautions, and you're one of the people they can't risk getting taken"

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"Because Sarah Jane can help us figure out what's going on" Martha said.

"So, what do UNIT want to do?" Rani asked Martha.

"They want me to bring you back to HQ" Martha said, looking directly at Sarah Jane, "To be safe"

"Cool, I'm up for going back to their base!" Clyde said enthusiastically.

"No," Sarah Jane said, standing up from the couch, "This doesn't concern any of you. You should work on that stone"

"We could help!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, what about Jo? She could be in danger too!" Rani said.

"Jo?" Martha asked.

"Jo Jones, formerly Grant" Sarah Jane reminded Martha.

"As far as we know, she's still out there," Martha said, "But she's a hard woman to track down"

"I've got Santiego on Spacebook, I could find out where they are!" Clyde retaliated.

"NO!" Sarah Jane yelled, "If whatever is doing this finds out you're involved, it could take you too. I'm not going to let that happen"

"Besides, if UNIT's having that much trouble tracking them down, they're probably in a really remote area. Unlikely to be any service there" Martha said.

"That makes sense..." Rani said.

"Yeah, but-" Clyde began but Sarah Jane cut him off.

"No 'but's," she said, "Upstairs, work on the stone. Under no circumstances do you try and contact Santiego. Understood?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane" Clyde and Rani said in unison as they went upstairs.

"Shall we go then?" Martha asked as she got up off the couch.

Sarah Jane gave one last look up the stairs .

"They'll be fine" Martha said.

"I know," Sarah Jane replied, "But I need precautions"

With that, she texted Mr. Smith to block access to Spacebook on all electronics in the house, including himself and K9. She gave a wide grin as she followed Martha out the door.


	2. The Three

Captain Jack Harkness was sitting at a table at his regular bar in Cardiff. He had a scotch in one hand, a plate of croissants on the table in front of him. He looked around the room, eyeing all the men in the bar. He could hardly pick up any of these guys. They weren't his type, and not only that, half of them probably didn't even know about Torchwood and aliens. He delved into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo of him and Ianto. He stared at it. There they were, him and Ianto, standing in front of Torchwood HQ, Jack with an arm around Ianto's shoulder, both of them with great big grins on their faces.

"Partner, is it?" Sam, the barman working this shift, said as he delivered Jack's plate of bacon and eggs to him.

"Was" Jack replied, placing the drink down.

"Oh," Sam stated, "Sorry to hear that"

"It's fine, Sam, my man," Jack said, looking up at the bartender, "Shit happens, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't mean you can't be sad about it at times" Sam replied as he began walking off.

But just before Sam got back to the counter, a customer who was sitting at the front window spoke up.

"Oi, Sam!" he yelled, "Why are soldiers pulling up here?! What have you done wrong?!"

"Are these drinks legal, Sam?!" A woman at another table yelled.

"Are you hiding something from us, mate?!" Another man said.

Sam stood there in shock, looking towards the bar's front door, where several military vehicles were pulling up. Soldiers?, Jack thought as he took one last sip from his scotch, what are soldiers doing here? He looked towards the front of the bar and saw the vehicles. Definitely military vehicles. And not just any vehicles. UNIT vehicles. He got up off his chair and started walking outside.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Sam asked as Jack walked past him.

"I'll deal with them," Jack stated, "Don't worry, Sammy boy, you've done nothing wrong"

And with that, Jack slipped Sam a tenner and walked outside to face the UNIT soldiers.

"What does UNIT want with me this time?" He asked as he stepped outside, outstretching his arms.

"Jack" Came a familiar female's voice from behind two soldiers.

Jack took a look as she stepped out from behind them.

"Martha Jones" Jack said, "It's been a long time"

"It has" Martha said.

"This isn't a friendly catch up, though, is it?" Jack asked, eyeing the soldiers.

"I only wish it was," Martha said, "People are rapidly going missing. Specific people. People who've travelled with The Doctor"

"That's why UNIT called you in" Jack said, realising UNIT's tactics.

"And why they want you" Martha told him.

"Just like old times" Jack said as he followed Martha into one of the cars.

As Martha lead Jack through UNIT's military base, they came to a doorway. The door opened to reveal Kate Lethbridge-Stewart.

"Kate" Jack said.

"Captain Jack" Kate said, "This way"

Kate lead Jack and Martha down a long hallway. There was ill silence between the three. Worries of who would be next.

"Do we know what's doing it? Does UNIT have a plan?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea what is behind the kidnappings," Kate responded, "UNIT does have somewhat of a plan in progress"

"Somewhat of a plan?!" Jack asked, "What's 'somewhat' of a plan?!"

"We're keeping eagle eyes on every companion ever of The Doctor," Kate explained, "From Harry Sullivan to Clara Oswald. Unfortunately, Clara's off radar"

"Was she taken aswell?!" Martha asked.

"She's still travelling with The Doctor, last we heard, so she's probably safe on some far off planet, away from all the chaos. And we managed to contact you and a few others, Jack" Kate continued as they reached a small room, doors shut.

"This is it" Kate said as she got out a key and opened the door.

Jack walked in and saw the room was empty, like a prison cell, bar one woman who was sitting in the corner, back to them.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Precautions" Kate stated, as she pushed Martha into the room aswell.

"Wait, me aswell?!" Martha asked, turning around.

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Jones" Kate said.

"But I work with UNIT, I could help!" Martha retaliated.

"I'm afraid we can't take that risk," Kate told her, then noticing the look on Jack's face, "UNIT will do what we can"

And with that, Kate shut the door on them, locking it behind them. Jack and Martha both turned back around to face the woman.

"And that's usually not enough," The woman said, turning around to face the two, watch flipped open, and looking up at them.

"Sarah Jane Smith!" Jack proclaimed.

"Captain Jack!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, "I heard about Torchwood, I'm so sorry"

"That's all good," Jack said as he went to sit down next to Sarah Jane, "I've heard about all the things you've gotten up to. Looks like the Earth's still in safe hands, even without Torchwood"

Martha gave a scowl at this, a bit offended. What were she and Mickey then? And what about UNIT? They helped defend the Earth too.

"Yes!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, "You would not believe how many times the Slitheen have come to Earth!"

"Really?" Jack asked, "And they didn't even think to visit li'l old me!"

Martha gave an exhausting sigh.

"I don't mean to break up the reunion, but we have bigger problems" she said.

"Yes, you're right!" Sarah Jane said, looking at her watch, "I'm not picking up any anomalous energies"

"What I don't get is why UNIT wanted us so bad," Jack stated, "If they wanted us to help, why lock us in here?"

"Precautions, Kate said" Martha said.

"Precautions, yes!" Sarah Jane replied, "That's exactly it! I've got it!"

"What are you getting at, Sarah Jane?" Jack asked.

"Think about it," Sarah Jane said, "Out of all the millions who've travelled with The Doctor, who's defended the Earth the most?"

"Torchwood.." Jack said, thinking.

"UNIT..." Martha trailed on, also thinking.

"And my attic!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, "now what do they all have that nowhere else does?!"

"Us!" Jack and Martha said in unison.

"That's why they called us!" Martha said, slowly starting to realise.

"Because they couldn't take the risk of having the three people who can help the most disappearing" Jack stated, as he, too, started realising.

"So they lock us in here, to make sure whatever it is doesn't reach us" Sarah Jane said.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for it to kidnap the rest of the companions, we need to go and warn them" Martha said.

"I've been doing some research while I was in here," Sarah Jane said, as she turned back towards her laptop, "My old friend Harry Sullivan is hiking on the mountains somewhere, Jo Grant is also in an unreachable environment. All the versions of K9 are safe"

"Rose is back in her parallel universe, so she should be fine" Jack stated.

"I have an app that alerts me to problems with Mickey, so he's all good" Martha said.

"There's an Amelia and Rory Williams listed, but they died two years ago. And there's still a Clara Oswald unaccounted for" Sarah Jane kept reading.

"Kate just told us she's with The Doctor, so that's fine" Martha stated.

"By the looks of it, the rest were all taken" Sarah continued.

"We're forgetting one very important person this could have a major effect on" Jack reminded the girls.

"Who?" Sarah and Martha asked in unison.

"Donna," Jack said, "If this thing got to her, that Rory and Amelia won't be the only deceased ones on the list"

"Ohmygod, you're right!" Martha said, "We have to get to her house, warn her grandad, at least"

"I figured something like this would happen" Sarah Jane said, "So, I already started up a bit of a plan"

"Sarah Jane, you clever woman" Jack said, smiling.

Sarah simply smiled, and started playing a conversation that sounded exactly like them talking, and placing her laptop down, got up, walking over to the door. She pulled out her sonic lipstick and pointed it at the door. The door swung open, as Jack looked out it.

"It's clear" he said, as they snuck out and closed the door behind them.

"We should split up," Sarah Jane said, "Martha, you stay here. Keep an eye on UNIT. Make sure they don't do anything stupid. Jack and I will go to Donna's and see if we can alert other companions besides her aswell"

With that, Jack and Sarah dashed off. Martha huffed as she walked in the opposite direction to them. Just cause she worked with UNIT, and was a freelance investigator doesn't mean she was of any less importance than what Torchwood and Sarah Jane's attic was.


End file.
